


The Epic of Lokitty

by LittleUggie



Series: Evil Author Day [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Evil Author Day, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUggie/pseuds/LittleUggie
Summary: Odin finds a kitten during a lab raid and decides to keep him.
Series: Evil Author Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635586
Kudos: 17





	The Epic of Lokitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stray Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141626) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> This work was inspired by the very excellent Not_You's Animal Ears series. That series was part of the Hannibal fandom, and you will see a few characters from that in this fic, but they don't really play enough of a role to consider this a crossover.

Detective Odin Bors had gone into the police academy right after college, where he had studied law enforcement and criminal justice. He had been the rising star of the department when he was a rookie and was now a well respected and established. There was even some talk of promoting him to Captain of his precinct. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he’d rather be out helping solve crimes rather than dealing with the bureaucracy, but his wife Frigga would certainly be happier if he took a desk job, and there was his children, four and two year olds Hela and Thor, to think about, too. 

But that was a consideration for later. Right now he had to focus on coordinating the bust on the suspected illegal kemonomimi lab. He gave the signal and the team busts in. 

“Freeze! Police!” 

Once the dust clears, all the perps apprehended and read their rights, Odin stands with Jack Crawford head of the local Kemonomimi Management Division who is overseeing the evaluation and transfer of the kemonomimi held in the lab. It’s a fairly small operation, thank god. But the frightened, hollow eyes of the near human captives is heartbreaking. Even worse, is the freezer room in the back filled with the casualties of back room genetic manipulation. Crawford shakes his head in grief and disgust at the bodies the sweep team conscientiously covered with white sheets. 

“And they have the audacity to call themselves human.” Jack says grimly. Odin nods. It would be bad enough if they were true animals in this situation, but keeping the sentient part animal part human kemonomimi in these conditions was truly monstrous. 

A quiet noise catches his attention. He turns. A far too small lump under a sheet on one of the metal slabs is shifting. The noise happens again, a pitiful mewl. Odin raises the sheet and the bare body of an infant kemonomimi with black ears and tail is moving sluggishly, little limbs tinged blue with cold. It lets out another weak noise. Jack’s eyes widen. 

“We need a med team in here! We’ve got an infant with signs of hypothermia!” Odin carefully picks up the little kitten who turns instinctively into the warmth of his body. He takes him out of the cold room filled with dead, holding him tight as a pair of medics hurry over. Just before the child is taken out of his arms, it looks up at him with bright eyes. Odin’s breath catches in his chest like he’s been kicked in the sternum. And he can only watch dumbly as the little kitten is swept away into a waiting ambulance.

Odin makes a point of checking up on the recovered victims of the lab bust several weeks later. Officially, his job in regard to the situation is over. It’s up to the lawyers and KMD now, but Jack doesn’t mind giving him an update for his piece of mind. 

“It’s an irregular case,” Crawford tells him, sitting back in the chair in his cluttered office. A rookie sits in the chair next to Odin, apparently he’d been assigned to help with the placement and rehabilitation of the recovered kemonomimi. 

“Apparently this lab was attempting to genetically engineer intersex kemonomimi,” the rookie, Will Graham, is saying. “That’s why there were so many casualties. The gene tampering caused a high fatality rate.” He looks a little ill when he says that. 

“How are the survivors doing?” 

“They are recovering. They are mostly pretty young, which is good. They’ll have an easier time adjusting than adults taken out of labs. We haven’t lost any that were brought out, but a few have some significant health problems.” 

“Do you know about the kit we found in the freezer?” Odin asks Jack. He nods

“It was the youngest one we found. Had to be in intensive care for a week. In addition to the hypothermia, he had arrhythmia and was undernourished. But he’s doing much better now.” 

“Are you looking into placements for him?” 

Graham hesitates. “We are, but do to his still fragile health, and...physical anomalies, it may be difficult. Not to mention there is no way of testing his intelligence or instinct quotient while he is still so young. I don’t feel comfortable placing him as a pet if he turns out to have legal human intelligence.”

Odin nods in understanding. Nowadays, most kemonomimi are born to kemonomimi parents, or at least one kemonomi parent, and were then raised in the manner of the parents’ lifestyle, pet, legal, or feral. But lab rescues were special cases, especially the children. 

“Physical anomalies? So the lab...”

“Was successful in creating some intersex kemonomimi, yes. A majority of the survivors, including the kit have dual genders.” 

That would make an already difficult integration process even more complicated. Many types of kemonomimi depend on smell as their primary sense, and the confusion of a mixed gender scent could cause discrimination against the intersex kemonomimi from their own people. 

“Frigga and I have spoken, and we would like to apply to adopt the kit.” 

Graham blinks in surprise. “That’s...wonderful, but you are aware that there are a number of steps and inspections you and your household will have to go through-”

“I know all about that, son. We aren’t going into this blind, nor was it a decision we made lightly. Frigga always wanted more kids, but after Thor the doctors told her she shouldn’t carry again. If the tyke turns out more animal, then that’s fine. Kids could use a pet. We aren’t going to turn him...her- the kitten out on the street.” 

“Many non-binary persons use the plural they and them, or the invented ungendered pronouns ze and zir.” 

Non-binary was not a term Odin had heard before, but he got the gist of what the agent was saying. 

“They, then, until they get old enough to understand and choose for themself.” 

“Under the current laws it will have to be a pet adoption until the child is old enough to take the assessments.” 

“Whatever we have to do to bring them home.” 

Due to the increase of work the lab bust had put on the agency and the general difficulty of placing the survivors, the kit’s adoption was expedited. The Bors family passed the home inspections with little difficulty. The large Victorian that they had moved into prior to the birth of their first child had plenty of room, and Frigga ran as tight of a ship as one could with two children under the age of five. 

Hela seemed underwhelmed by the concept of another sibling, but not exactly against it. She was interested that they were a kemonomimi, but said that it would have been cooler if they were a wolf. Thor was really too young to understand, but tended to get along well with other children anyway. 

The main concern was the kitten’s health. As best the doctors can determine, Loki is about four months old. Though they are a bit late on some physical mile markers from the conditions of the lab with some difficulty lifting their head and rolling over. While vastly improved from when they were brought in, the doctors wanted to continue to monitor them closely. But they couldn’t keep them in the pediatric wing forever. So the kit is to be released into the Bors’ custody with a standing weekly appointment at the doctor’s. 

Graham was only in charge of the placement of the lab survivors. Once settled in a home, the case was handed over to a case manager in the child and adolescents division, Phil Coulson. They met him in his office, with an attached play area in which Thor was enthusiastically throwing blocks and Hela was regimenting plastic figures. 

The first order of business was formalizing a birth certificate, with Frigga and Odin named as guardians. This included the oh-so-important task of naming the child. After much discussion, they decided on Loki. Even if, for some reason, the Bors were found unfit and the child taken away, the kit would still bear that name. 

After all the paperwork was signed and certified, the family was allowed to meet with the kit. There had been several visits to the medical facility to get the kit used to them and to introduce the other children, but now they would get to take them home. Frigga’s eyes fill with tears as Agent Coulson places the small bundle encased in green footie pajamas with an opening for his fluffy black tail in her arms. Those big, shining eyes gaze up at her with intense focus. 

She gently pets the fine dark hair between their black ears, giving them a slow, blink. To her delight, they blink back, before yawning, a curl of a pink tongue that shows off their new canines and snuggles close to her breast. One small hand presses against her collarbone, the pinpricks of tiny claws pressing against her skin. They flex their fingers against her and give a startling loud purr of contentment. Hela and Thor gather close to peer at the new addition. Odin wraps an arm around his wife, one finger stroking a velvet black ear, making it flick. 

Coulson smiles at the domestic tableau, and quietly slips out to file the paperwork.

Bringing Loki home had its own set of problems. Thor tended to want to play a little too rough with the small kitten, and would sometimes end up with claw marks on his arms to show for it. Hela decided that the new family member was taking up too much of her parent’s attention and started throwing tantrums in order to be the center of attention. 

In addition there were different aspects to raising a kenonomimi that Odin and Frigga had not faced raising two human children. There were different developmental milestones, for one. The child was crawling long before they began speaking words. And boy could they go. One time, Frigga laid him down in his crib for a nap and came back a moment later to find he had climbed out of his crib and up the curtains. When displeased with anything from food to baths to the way his brother’s face looked, he would hiss and spit and then try to claw up whatever was offending him. Frigga had a difficult time attempting to trim the claws of a furious and squirming kitten child. 

Any fears of the child being of only pet level intelligence were quickly dispelled as he matured into a toddler. He displayed an almost frightening amount of intelligence. Hela had been a clever toddler. But Loki surpassed her capacity for mischief through sheer physicality. He got into everything. Tore up books and papers, scratched furniture, chewed clothing. His teething was particularly bad. He would throw or hide the teething toys his exasperated parents bought and instead want to chew on the leather strap of his mother’s coach bag. 

But the Bors loved him anyway. The weekly doctor’s visits tapered off to monthly, and as he passed three years of age, turned to semiannually which was what was required for any pet placement by the Bureau.


End file.
